the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Stephen Topham Hatt
Stephen Topham Hatt (born 1941) is Sir Charles Topham Hatt and Amanda Hatt's son, as well as Bridget Hatt's older brother. Biography Stephen Hatt was in 1941 to Charles Topham and Amanda Hatt, his sister Bridget was born two years later in 1943. In 1951, the Hatts spent a long holiday on Toby's old line in East Anglia. Stephen was excited when he first met Toby, but Bridget accidentally offended him by assuming he was an electric tram. Personality Stephen is a very professional young adult. When faced with a problem, he is usually able to figure out a solution, due to his normally level-headed nature. Although, he can be a bit jealous, mostly seen when Ren talks with his father. Appearances Season 1 "Dishonor" Stephen first appears leaving Knapford Station with his family. When some engines charge in, and ask his father if one of them, Arthur, can stay permanently, Stephen interjects, commenting on how he watched him work in the yard and how quick and efficient he has been. This evidence causes Charles to allow Arthur to stay. Stephen also mentions the possibility of keeping Lady as well. Ironically, Seth Oltera runs up, and informs everyone that Lady's railway has gone bankrupt and Lady needs a home. Stephen brings up the idea again, and this time, his father agrees. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Stephen and his family attend Carol Oltera's funeral at Wellsworth Station. "Mysteries Begin" Stephen watches Ren leave, insulting him by calling him a suck-up. He is promptly scolded by his parents. After Charles tells him that Ren might become his permanent assistant, Stephen becomes upset, as he wanted that job. Later, Stephen says his goodbyes to the engines, and then drives off with the evacuation caravan. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Stephenn is with his family and Olteras somewhere on the Mainland. Stephen grows paranoid over the fact that they got separated from the other people of Sodor. They all discuss what they should do next, with Charles starting a vote. Stephen votes passionately, saying they should find the people of Sodor. The vote comes to a 3-3 tie, and it's about to be decided, when three men appear, holding everyone at gunpoint. The leader reveals himself to be Peter Travis Boomer. After a revelation, Stephen realizes that Peter is allied with the diesels. Tensions rise higher, and Peter offers to let the Olteras live if he can take the Hatts. Katie is about to fight against him, but Bridget stops her. After some coaxing, Katie backs down, and Stephen is taken away with his family, held at gunpoint by Andrés. Stephen complies, but calls Peter a madman as they're taken. "Up In Arms" Stephen will appear in this episode Relationships Charles Topham Hatt Charles is a bit more harsh with Stephen with what he does and says, as Stephen is aspiring to be his father's assistant, with someone else also looking for that job. Although, his words to his father are sometimes taken into consideration, as Stephen's opinion is what swayed the current controller to save Lady and Arthur from scrap. Amanda Hatt Stephen loves his mother, and is ashamed when she is disappointed in him for when he makes fun of Ren for sounding like a suck-up to his father. Although they haven't been on screen together much, the two are very close. Bridget Amanda Hatt Stephen and Bridget haven't been seen interacting, it is unclear how much they love and respect each other, as sometimes siblings don't get along. Ren Stephen and Ren haven't been shown interacting, but Stephen takes a strong disliking to Ren, due to the fact that he's in competition for the same job as him, and Stephen only sees him as a suck-up to his father in order to get the job. The latter seems rather oblivious to the other man's dislike towards him. List of Appearances Season 1 * "Dishonor" * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback; No Lines) * "Mysteries Begin" Season 2 * "What We've Lost" * "Up In Arms" Trivia * Stephen is the only member of the Hatt Family not voiced by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Hatt Family Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters